A KuroFai Christmas Special
by LullabyDust
Summary: Fai and Kurogane are kids, living together in an orphanage. Some of their fondest memories, and the greatest leaps in their relationship, take place on Christmas. This is a chaptered fic that will be updated daily for a week. KuroFai. Pure fluff.
1. A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

"Kuro-puppy! Kuro-chan, _wake up!"_

"Ugh," Kurogane grunted intelligently, rolling over and shoving a pillow over his head to block all sound and light. A moment later he was struck by a wave of icy air as the covers were dragged off him. _"Fai!"_

"Merry Christmas!" sang Fai as he skipped away, laughing. Kurogane groaned. Of all the kids in this orphanage, why did he have to get stuck with _this_ idiot as a roommate? He crawled out of bed and scrounged around for the covers only to discover that the blonde had managed to dump them on some hidden part of the floor he could not find in his half-asleep stupor. He gave up and pulled on a pair of pants that may or may not have been his and a blue shirt that definitely was not his. It wasn't necessarily Fai's, either- at the orphanage, ownership ceased to hold any meaning and everything was shared between friends, enemies, and complete strangers.

"Come on, Kuro-chu!" called Fai as soon as Kurogane stepped foot in the hall, bouncing ahead of him.

"My name's Kurogane," he mumbled threateningly, or tried to mumble threateningly, at least as threateningly as one _can_ mumble, which was not very threatening at all and made Fai giggle.

There wasn't nearly enough room on the mantle to hang all the kids' stockings and so they were mostly just laid out on the table. Kurogane didn't know why the blonde was so excited; it was the same every year. One dollar for each year of age and a chocolate bar. But this year Kurogane found fourteen dollars, not twelve, and an extra chocolate bar.

He wasn't too surprised, though. It was common for the girls to wake up early and sneak their chocolate into the stocking of the boy they liked.

He didn't notice, either, that Fai had only nine dollars that year, not eleven, and got no chocolate at all.

~X~X~

_~ So, I hope you guys liked my Christmas fic! This is a chaptered fic that I'm almost done with and so will actually be updated on a SCHEDULE, __**hooray!**__ I only have two more chapters to go. Right now Kurogane is twelve and Fai is eleven, and this will go until Kurogane is eighteen. So subscribe to hear the rest of the story! Each chapter is the next Christmas with no stories in between._

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Just feel like talking? Review! I looove reviews :) ~_


	2. A Little Blush Can Do Wonders

Fai lay awake, staring at the ceiling. "Merry Christmas," he whispered to the semi-dark. He took a deep breath and then tossed away the covers, exposing himself to the cold morning air. He dressed quickly in Kurogane's shirt, which was much too big for him, and a pair of skinny jeans. Then he slipped into the dining hall, already filled with giggling girls shushing each other as they not-so-secretly slipped extra chocolate into their crush's stockings. Fai took two dollars and his chocolate and put them in Kurogane's bag, then quickly hurried back to his room.

He put out a hand to shake Kurogane awake, but hesitated. A sly grin snuck across his face and he leaned in close, letting his lips brush against Kurogane's ear. "Merry Christmas, Kuro-santa!"

Kurogane's eyes flew open and he leapt awake, panting. He glared at Fai, who was too busy laughing to really care. "What the hell, Fai?" he growled. Fai grinned. He was even more awake than last year, when he had just ripped away the covers and dropped them by the bed. Kurogane's eyes narrowed. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

Fai shrugged, like he hadn't noticed. "Dunno. You're the one who always says it doesn't matter."

"Whatever."

But Fai didn't miss the red on Kurogane's cheeks as he skipped down the hall.

~X~X~

_~ Yay! Chapter two. Haha, I know what you guys are thinking, especially my regulars: "Holy crap! She actually updated like she promised she would!" Yep. How many times have I managed to do that? XD But like I said, I've already finished most of this. Let's just see if those two chapters I __**haven't**__ finished yet will still get updated on time._

_In the meantime, please review! It might guarantee that I finish those last two chapters :) ~_


	3. Going to Hell for This

Kurogane was asleep, or trying to sleep, anyway. He was trying to pretend to be asleep, at least, or pretending as best one can whilst one's very cute blonde roommate is crawling in to your bed Christmas morning. The rush of cold air was not welcome, but Fai's warm skin against his own certainly was. He tried to ignore it, though. The nuns told him it wasn't right, and had even tried to get him a new roommate until he had convinced them it was just a phase and he was well over it now. The nuns didn't even think they should get gifts on Christmas, but the orphanage's supervisor made sure there was something in their stockings every year.

Fai had never seemed to care much what the nuns thought about anything. He challenged them daily and was locked in the basement even more often than Kurogane was for fighting and always came back up shaking and scared. Fai hated the dark. On cloudy nights when the moon's light couldn't shine through their window, Kurogane could hear him crying out for his twin brother, Yuui. He was sometimes tempted to ask, but he never did.

Fai's cool breath against his ear brought him out of his thoughts: "Merry Christmas, Kuro-candy."

~X~X~

_~ What's this? ANOTHER update on time? Who are you and what have you done with LullabyDust? Hmm… well, all I can tell you is that I wrote most of this on the way to Virginia to visit my relatives. Plus, these are all really short chappies. I'm terribly sorry for that, but most of my energy has to go towards writing my silly, probably-never-going-to-be-published novel. Yeah, I know how much you guys hate that thing because it distracts me from my fanfiction. I'm sorry T.T_

_Please, please, PLEASE review! I loves them from the very bottom of my heart. And I don't really know if this encourages anyone or not, but I ALWAYS reply to reviews :) ~_


	4. I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

_~ I would like to point out before we begin that this story takes place somewhere in the sixties, when schools and orphanages run by nuns were much more common and locking a child in the basement as a punishment was perfectly acceptable. I just wanted to make sure people understood the setting before they started thinking this orphanage is unrealistically extreme and that I'm bad at settings. I'm not; I'm just bad at setting them up XD _

_A reply to Eri the anonymous reviewer: Thanks for the review! ^^ You were the first reviewer so it is greatly appreciated. I'm glad you like it :)_

_Now that all that's been taken care of... enjoy! ~_

~X~X~

"Kuro-sweets, wake up! Merry Christmas! Wake up!"

"What?" grumbled Kurogane, reluctantly opening his eyelids, or trying to open them, at least as well as one _can_ open their eyelids when they have obviously been superglued shut.

"Kuro-chu, _wake up!"_ cried Fai, bouncing around and suddenly jumping on the bed. The superglue magically wore off and Kurogane jerked awake.

_"What?_ It's just Christmas, Fai; it comes every year!"

Fai pouted for a second, then forgot what made him upset and remembered why he had been excited and cheered up again. "It's _snowing!_ Look!"

Kurogane crawled out of bed and looked out the window in wonder at the white fluff that drifted down from the sky. Fai was already tugging on a thin jacked and starting to dash out the door. Kurogane grabbed him by the arm to stop him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside. To play in the snow!"

"Not dressed like that you're not. You'll freeze out there. Take off that jacket." Kurogane dug through the pile of borrowed, stolen, and owned clothes until he found what he was looking for and held it out. "Here."

Fai stared, wide-eyed. "But... isn't that your dad's jacket?"

Kurogane was, in fact, holding out the only thing he had ever considered to be truly his: the university jacket his father had given him before the fire. It was black leather, with dark blue cuffs, and the words Ginryuu University printed in yellow letters on the back. "Yeah. So?"

"You _never_ let anyone wear it."

"It's a coat, it was made so someone could wear it. And you're going to freeze to death in that windbreaker. Take it."

Fai reluctantly took the treasured jacket and slipped it on. "What about you?"

"I can wear layers. You go ahead. You're always telling me how much you miss snow."

Fai didn't need to be told twice. He was out the door and down the hall in moments. Kurogane pulled on three long-sleeve shirts, a turtleneck, and Fai's windbreaker before heading out after him. He paused to knock on Syaoran and Ryuu's door.

"What?" demanded a groggy Ryuu as he opened the door to let him in.

"Haven't you noticed? It's snowing."

"Oh. That again."

"I've tried to explain to him, but he's from Canada," said Syaoran, pulling on a pair of boots. "It snows all the time there, apparently."

"Not all over. Just where I was. Even in the summer."

"You need shoes?"

"Yeah," said Kurogane.

"Take mine," said Ryuu, pulling the covers around him and flopping down on the bed. "If they're really going to cancel services for this, I'm going to sleep."

Kurogane laced up Ryuu's boots and raced Syaoran outside. The sun reflected off the white snow, nearly blinding him.

"Heads up!"

A white ball of fluff sailed through the air and attacked the side of his face, getting cold white flakes in his eyes. He wiped them away and glared in the general direction of whoever had thrown it. Fai appeared at his side, giggling.

"What was that?"

"A snowball! I've been showing everyone how to make them and now most of the guys are making fortresses for a snowball fight." Fai scooped up a handful of snow and pressed it together with his hands to show Syaoran and Kurogane.

"Hey, Syaoran!" Sakura called at the same time that Tomoyo yelled Kurogane's name.

"The princes and I are making snow angels; wanna help?" asked Tomoyo. Nobody was quite sure how Sakura had gotten her nickname, but on eway or another it had stuck and now nobody but Syaoran ever called her Sakura. Syaoran grinned and ran towards them; Kurogane groaned at the prospect of spending time with his sister but was tugged along by a laughing Fai.

"I saw it in a movie once," Sakura explained. "You just lay back and move your arms and legs, like this!"

Kurogane took one look and immediately decided that there were very few things on this Earth that could compell him to do that and none of them were present at this orphanage. He wandered over to where the boys were finishing up their forts instead, Fai trailing after him like a lost puppy. They were divided into teams based on even and odd-numbered ages, which put the two of them against each other. Fai looked disappointed.

They crouched behind the icy walls of their fortress, only poking their heads up long enough to take aim and throw their snowy weapon. Syaoran slid into place next to Kurogane, grinning. "Need a hand?"

"How's your aim?"

"Uh. Bad."

"Then you can make ammunition. I'm running low."

"Okay."

Kurogane had good aim; he got the snowballs over the opposing side's wall nearly every time. Fei Reed, the older boy next to him, was good, too, but packed his balls so tight they became heavy, solid balls of ice. Already a few boys had walked away with bruises, quitting before they got hit so hard they had to run inside in tears and spoil the fun for everyone else. Kurogane watched as he packed snow around a small grey object.

"Wait- what's that you put in there?" he demanded.

"Just a little pebble. Don't freak out."

"No, you could really hurt someone-"

Reed glared at him. "That's the point, stupid," he said, and lobbed it over the wall before Kurogane could stop him. A moment later, a scream split the chilly air.

"You idiot! I told you!" he yelled, jumping over their wall and running across no-man's land. Syaoran and a few other boys were close behind him. He jumped over the other side's wall, skidded a few feet, and looked around. Fai lay half-buried in the snow a few yards away, clutching at his face. "Fai!"

He helped Fai up and pried his hands away to get a better look. Blood dripped down the blonde's cheek and stained the snow with tiny droplets of crimson. His right eye was already starting to swell. He wanted to punch Reed, even if it landed him in the basement for a week. "It's fine," said Fai. Kurogane glowered.

"You're such a liar! Come on, we're going to the nurse's office." Fai followed him obediently across the courtyard, but stopped when they got inside. "What?"

"Everyone will hate me if they have to stop because of me."

"No, they'll be mad at Reed. It's _his_ fault. Nobody hates you and nobody's going to. Let's go."

Fai leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. "Now you're the liar."

"What?"

_"You_ hate me, don't you?"

Kurogane's red eyes widened. He stared at the blonde. He looked so sad, so lonely, so helpless, so... cute. Adorable, really. He crouched down in front of him. "We need to get you to the nurse's office."

Fai shook his head. "It's just a black eye. She'll only put ice on it."

"That helps stop the swelling."

"Can't we just go to our room?"

Kurogane sighed. "Alright," he relented. "But if it gets much worse I'll drag you there myself."

He walked with Fai back to their room and made him sit down on his bed. For a few minutes no one spoke.

"Hey, Kuro-tun?"

"Yeah."

"Do you hate me?"

Kurogane sat down next to him, cross-legged. He raked his eyes over Fai's snowy white skin, even paler now from the cold, and ran calloused fingers through his soft blonde locks. Then he leaned closer, taking in his minty, wintery scent, and pushed their lips together. He ran his hand down the length of Fai's neck and back, marveling at the way the blonde responded so quickly, kissing him back. But they needed air at some point, as happy as they both would have been to give it up in exchange for being able to kiss forever, and they broke apart.

"No," he whispered, "and I never will."

~X~X~

_~ So... this one's quite a bit different, eh? Not only is it longer, but it has something of a plot._

_It's also different just in general from my other stories. Because I am limiting myself with this story to only what takes place on Christmas day, I didn't get to show you guys something very important, which is that Fai goes blind in his right eye. If you've read my other stories, you'll know that I like making Reed the one to take Fai's eye, not Clone Syaoran. But that's irrelevant. The point is that this plays in to the next chappie as well, so I wanted to give you all a little heads-up before I just tossed that at you all. My idea is that the stone scratched his cornea or something like that. I dunno, it's the sixties. Eye surgery wasn't common back then; as far as I know, it didn't exist at all, actually, and a little orphanage like the one Fai and Kurogane live in certainly couldn't afford it if it did exist._

_Thanks to all for reading my little series! I hope the ending satisfies you all. There shall be one more chapter that is about as long as this, but after that the rest is just fluff again._

_Just to be clear, Kurogane is fifteen in this one, and Fai is fourteen. The last chapter will reveal why the difference in age is important ;) The last chapter will be when Kurogane is eighteen. I hope the end satisfies you all! ~_


	5. Dig a Hole and Bury the Rules

_~ A little correction: in the previous chapter, I said that Fai losing his sight in one eye would tie in with this chapter. I was mistaken; it is not until the NEXT chapter that this is important. This chapter is pure fluff ^^ ~_

~X~X~

Kurogane hated being woken up, especially early, and especially on Christmas, when they had no school and by all means he should be able to sleep in. But he found no complaints when Fai's soft lips breathed "Merry Christmas, Kuro-sleepy," against his ear and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. When he opened his eyes to see Fai sitting on top of him, straddling his hips, he decided to make an exception to this long-lived-by rule. In fact, he might have to change it altogether. The rule did not account for outrageously cute blonde roommates with sly grins and devious plans, which seemed to Kurogane a very important thing to account for. Yes, the rule would simply have to go, he thought, as he pulled Fai closer.

Whoever said it wasn't okay for boys to like boys could go rot in a hole. Obviously they hadn't accounted for cute blonde roommates, either. The nuns who told him he would go to hell for what he thought could join them.

And clothes- whose bright idea was that? It was just another barrier between his skin and Fai's. Kurogane worked his rough hands up Fai's chest, tugging the turqoise turtleneck off and tossing it into the mental hole he had dug, which was located somewhere very far away and very, very cold. Fai leaned forward and pressed kisses up Kurogane's neck, then wormed under the covers and snuggled up to him, his eyes already drifting closed.

The whole world could go to hell in a handbasket for all Kurogane cared. He had a half-asleep Fai laying next to him and Christmas to look forward to. He was happy.

~X~X~

_~ Yay for dribbly-drabbly goodness! ^^ I don't have much to say after this chapter; just that it's probably the closest thing to a drabble I'll ever write. Drabbles are cute to read every now and then but I feel silly writing them for some reason. I hope you all enjoyed!_

_Next chapter will be a long one, and will include everyone's favorite time/space/dimension witch! Hurray!_

_Come on, you know you want to click that review button :) ~_


End file.
